narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Telmarine
The Telmarines were the inhabitants of Telmar (originally a Calormene colony before the arrival of the ancestors of the Telmarines), in the Narnian World. "Telmarine" can also be used to describe anything from, like, or relating to Telmar, its people, or its culture. The term Telmarine-Narnian also came about to refer to the descendants of the humans of Telmar who occupied the Kingdom of Narnia after the Telmarine Conquest in Narnian-year 1998. The name "Telmar" could come from the Greek word Tel, which means "Far", and Mare the Latin word for "Sea". Since Telmarines come from far away, and they are actually descendants of pirates, this would seem to fit. History The Telmarines that conquered Narnia were actually humans from Earth. On Earth, a group of pirates who intermarried with women from islands in the Pacific found an island with a cave that had an entrance to Narnian world. The pirates found the land of Telmar uninhabited, the original colony of Calormenes having been turned into dumb beasts by Aslan for their behaviour and destroyed each other. The Telmarines prospered for years until a famine struck their land. The first Caspian led the Telmarines into Narnia. After arriving at the small northern country of Narnia, he found few men to fight. He found animals, talking beasts, and trees that could move and talk. After taking over the land, most of the Telmarines drove most of the animals into hiding as the men were scared of them, believing they were demons in animal form. The few Telmarines that remained in Telmar however, began to repopulate the nation and gradually end the famine. The free peoples of Narnia remained in hiding for 305 years. Around that time, Caspian X (the son of the usurped Caspian IX) was forced to flee his home in Miraz's castle due to his Uncle's wife Prunaprismia giving birth to a son, and becoming a liability to his uncle. He made an alliance with the beasts of Narnia, saying they would win back everything that was rightfully theirs. Also, the Pevensie children returned to Narnia and helped Caspian defeat his uncle and his army in combat, freeing Narnia to once more be happy and free. Caspian was crowned king of Narnia after the defeat of his uncle's army. After the fall of their dynasty, messengers were sent to all the Telamrines in Narnia, saying they could choose to stay or leave for a new home. A number of Telmarines stayed in Narnia while the rest chose to leave for Earth through a door that Aslan made for them. Caspian X and a small army of his followers visited the nation itself and announced an alliance with the country. Appearance thumb|right|Telmarine Armour.The Telmarines are of light colouring from what is told in the books. Queen Prunaprismia has red hair, and Caspian is described as 'golden-headed'. Most adaptations are true to this detail. The producers of the Disney/Walden version of the Narnia films, however, chose to give the Telmarines a Mediterranean ancestry. Thus, they are dark and have Italian/Spanish accents. It is hinted the Telmarines are descended from Spanish pirates. The Telmarine's helmet is inspired by traditional Spanish conquistadors. Known Telmarines * Caspian I – The 1st King of the Telmarines * Caspian IX – The 9th King of the Telmarines * Caspian X – The 10th King of the Telmarines * Dr. Cornelius * Miraz – Usurper of Caspian IX * Prunaprismia * Prizzle * Caspian's Nurse * General Glozelle * Lord Arlian * Lord Belisar * Lord Donnon – Exclusive to the Disney film * Lord Dooun * Lord Gregoire – Not named in the book * Lord Montoya * Lord Scythley – Exclusive to the Disney film * Lord Sopespian * Lord Uvilas * The Seven Lost Lords ** Argoz ** Bern ** Mavramorn ** Octesian ** Restimar ** Revilian ** Rhoop Other Media * Telmarines Soldiers are enemies in the Prince Caspian video game. The video game features Telmarine Chieftains (large, full-armored Telmarines) and Telmarine Warriors (musclebound Telmarines that charge). Telmarine Coat of Arms * In the books, the Telmarine's Coat of Arms was a Gryphon. * In the films, however, the Telmarine's Coat of Arms looked to be a eight-pointed star on a shield (though the movie guide described it as a compass). thumb|right|Telmarine Coat of Arms in the film.thumb|left|Telmarine Coat of Arms in the books. fr:Telmarin de:Telmarer * Category:Human Category:Countries